Broken
by Kyra.Wasp
Summary: ¡Corre! el grito desesperado de Toby resonó en cada rincón de la gran bodega y aún así Happy no fue capaz de escucharlo. Toby lo sabía, ella lo sabía, había sido una estupidez ir ahí sin refuerzos, pero no podían esperar. No oyó el grito de Toby, solo vio el terror reflejado en la mirada infantil frente a ella, pero ya era tarde, solo sintió el golpe y todo se volvió negro.


—¡Corre! —el grito desesperado de Toby resonó en cada rincón de la gran bodega y aún así Happy no fue capaz de escucharlo, estaba absorta mirando a la pequeña niña frente a ella, su mirada agotada y su cuerpo desnutrido la paralizó por un momento.

Toby lo sabía, ella lo sabía, había sido una estupidez ir ahí sin refuerzos, pero no podían esperar. ¡Tenían un plan!, siempre lo tenían. Burlar el sistema de seguridad, Toby distraería al hombre que custodiaba la puerta y ella desataría a la niña y en solo 40 segundos ya estarían en auto yendo muy lejos de ahí, pero ella se quedó más de la cuenta, solo fueron solo 15 segundos de más, no oyó el grito de Toby, no escuchó los pasos tras ella, solo vio el terror reflejado en la mirada infantil frente a ella, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, Happy sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro.

Oscuridad, era todo lo que había a su alrededor, no sabía si formaba parte de sus sueño o realmente era la realidad que la rodeaba, lo último que recordaba era estar frente a la niña del vídeo —¡La niña!, ¿Donde estaba la niña?, ¿habían llegado demasiado tarde? — hizo a un lado esos pensamientos, primero necesitaba centrarse en la situación, ver que en posición estaba. Le dolía la cabeza, sabía que era producto del golpe recibido, pero eso no explicaba el dolor del resto de su cuerpo, no podía mover los brazos ni las piernas, y no solo por el hecho de tenerlos atados, sino porque apenas podía sentir sus extremidades, o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, apenas podía mantenerse despierta, sus párpados pesaban, su cuerpo dolía y se sentía extremadamente cansada. No pudo evitarlo, poco a poco se sumió nuevamente en la inconsciencia, mientras a lo lejos le parecía oír la voz de Toby llamándola insistentemente.

Voces, sollozos, y el sonido de un motor llegaban a sus oídos, su mente estaba confusa y no era capaz de distinguir de qué distancia o dirección provenían los sonidos, ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir el tipo de motor que escuchaba, no obstante pudo distinguir que sus muñecas o tobillos estaban libres de presión, ya no estaban atados. Se negó a abrir los ojos, no sabía si alguien la observaba y no podía dejar que se dieran cuenta de que estaba consciente. Intentó oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor, entonces se dio cuenta de que sentía un zumbido constante que saturaba su oído derecho. No le sorprendió, el golpe que había recibido había sido solo unos centímetros más arriba, y sumado al zumbido, sentía una presión en la parte exterior del oído, el intercomunicador se había metido un poco más adentro en su oído, obstruyendo la audición, pero era capaz de oír algo, aunque la somnolencia le impedía distinguir que.

Sintió movimiento en algún lugar cercano a ella, luego pudo escuchar unos pasos, que parecían dirigirse a ella, y con esto una nueva ola de sollozos y llanto, al parecer había muchas más personas junto a ella, y no parecían estar ahí voluntariamente. Efectivamente los pasos se dirigían a ella, quien fuese se detuvo justo a su lado. Intentento mantenerse relajada y fingir que seguía dormida, pero en cuanto sintió la gran y tosca mano del hombre en su brazo, su cuerpo se tensó e inevitablemente abrió los ojos, frente a ella había una decena de mujeres, todas parecían agotadas, algunas lloraban y otras dormían derrotadas por el cansancio, sus cabellos estaban desaliñados, sucio y llenos de tierra, varias de ellas tenían grandes moretones en el rostro, probablemente se habían resistido. Lo próximo que supo fue que el hombre puso una aguja en su brazo, no fue suave y ella sintió como la aguja quemaba al entrar, el efecto fue casi inmediato, sus párpados se volvieron pesados nuevamente y volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

¡Happy! ¡Happy! ¡Happy!, Podía oír la voz de Toby llamándola, pero no podía responder, su boca estaba seca y apenas podía mover la lengua, a ratos dejaba de llamarla para preguntarle dónde estaba, pero ante cada falta de respuesta su voz se impregnaba de un poco más de dolor y desesperación. Incluso inconsciente, con su cerebro drogado al punto de no poder hacer una ecuación básica, podía distinguirlo, podía sentir el dolor en su voz, incluso en sus sueños podía oír como él la buscaba. El dolor en su cabeza y espalda le indicaron que ya no estaba dormida, sentía el suelo frío y húmedo, su cuerpo estaba a una temperatura inferior a la normal, se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, no había sido completamente consciente del paso del tiempo, podían haber pasado horas, días e incluso semanas. —Happy, sé que estás ahí, sé que puedes oírme—, ¡Toby!, Esa era la voz del genio, Happy tuvo que convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba alucinando, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con más oscuridad, intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado. Tras descansar un par de minutos nuevamente intentó moverse, sin éxito, tras un par de intentos más se conformó con tocar a su alrededor con su manos y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba maniatada. Tierra, efectivamente el suelo era de tierra y estaba húmedo, probablemente estaba en alguna especie de sótano improvisado. Nuevamente escucho la voz de Toby, pero esta vez no la llamaba ni hacía preguntas, solo tarareaba una canción. Quería llamarlo, decirle que estaba ahí, aunque solo fuera parte de su imaginación, se sentiría bien hablar con él, le ayudaría a aclarar su mente, él siempre encontraba la forma de reconfortarla. Cuando había estado a punto de morir de hipotermia, también creyó que se trataba de un sueño, y al final resultó que realmente era él, quien de alguna forma llegó hasta ella y encontró la forma de salvarla, y confortarla, incluso mientras estaba inconsciente. La había encontrado, incluso con todas las probabilidades en contra.

Abrió sus labios para hablar, pero ningún sonido claro salió de su boca, fue más bien un quejido lastimero, que al parecer fue oído por su interlocutor ya que Toby nuevamente comenzó a llamarla, alguna especie de esperanza se había apoderado de él y era notorio en su tono de voz. Happy lo intento nuevamente, pero su boca seguía seca, la lengua se pegaba al paladar e intentar dormir una palabra resultaba incómodo. —,¿Doc?— finalmente fue capaz de articular la palabra.

—¡¿Happy?! —ella no lo veía y aún así lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que en ese momento el genio estaba, incomprensiblemente emocionado, probablemente llevaba su mano a cubrir su boca, en un gesto de incredulidad —¿Donde estas?

—No lo se —le costó formular aquella frase, intentaba articular claramente cada letra, para que su interlocutor pudiera entenderla.

—¿Estas sola? ¿Puedes identificar el lugar donde estás?

—Ah… tierra, el suelo es de tierra y está húmedo, la pared es de piedra —habló entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo que le significó buscar una pared tras ella — creo que es un sótano. ¿Doc? ¿Donde estoy?

—No lo sabemos. Estamos trabajando en ello.

—¿Qué pasó? —tenía recuerdos vagos de lo último que había pasado, del caso, de la niña perdida, de la bodega abandonada, y de la desesperación, la angustia que la embargo al saber que la niña estaba ahí y que estaba sufriendo.

—Te grité… te dije que corrieras, pero era muy tarde. Me aturdió con un bate y … cuando desperté ya no estabas, solo había una mancha de sangre en el suelo, Carolina tampoco estaba, se las llevaron a ambas y no hemos podido seguirles el rastro. Oímos ruidos, voces por el intercomunicador, por lo que asumimos que no te lo habían quitado. He esperado por días a ver si nos respondías… yo…

—¿Días? —Happy preguntó confundida, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado?

—Han pasado cuatro días, por lo que he oído, te han mantenido drogada.

—Okay —el silencio se apoderó de la línea, Happy oía la respiración nerviosa de Toby —¿Cual es el plan? Tienen un plan, ¿verdad?

—No sabemos dónde estás. Hasta ahora estamos siguiendo con la línea de los secuestradores de Carolina. Suponemos que son los mismos que te tienen.

—¿Suponen?

—No tenemos nada —algo en el tono de voz de Toby hizo que el estómago de Happy se revolviera. No podía culparlos. Los tipos que habían estado investigando durante la última semana eran bueno escondiendo su rastro, y no solo físicamente , también en la web, llevaban años en eso, y en la Internet profunda eran tan buenos escondiéndose que probablemente contaban con el apoyo de personas tan buenas como Walter o Sylvester. Cuando Sara y Felipe, dos padres desesperados, llegaron a Scorpion buscando su ayuda, ninguno de ellos pensó que aquel caso les pondría todo de cabeza, Carolina, la hija de ambos, de solo 6 años, había sido secuestrada de su habitación, una noche dos meses atrás. La policía no tenía nada hasta, no había huellas, no había carta pidiendo rescate, no había testigos, en lo que a ellos concernía, la niña se había esfumado mientras dormían. Scorpion la encontró, la niña estaba en manos de un grupo de trata de blancas, que además tenían relación con la distribución de pornografía infantil, además de transición de vídeos online, fue esto último lo que llevó a Toby y a Happy a aquella bodega. Llevaban un par de días siguiendo las transmisiones online, los genios habían hecho de tripas corazón para ver y oír aquellas transmisiones, sus prodigiosas mentes no eran capaces de entender hasta qué punto esas personas podían lastimar a esa niña; Sylvester no fue capaz de ver las transmisiones, cada grito, cada sollozo lo paralizaba por completo. Toby se volvió más taciturno, aquellas atrocidades lo perseguían en sus sueños y optó por dejar de dormir. Paige se volvió más aprehensiva con Ralph, cada noche lo abrazaba y daba gracias por tenerlo con ella. Happy, ella se prometió que llevarían a la niña de vuelta a casa, sin importar que o como, se prometió a sí misma que no se dejaría llevar por las emociones que le provocaba el caso, no hasta que la niña estuviera a salvo en casa, y fue esa misma promesa la que la llevó a aquella bodega junto a Toby, en un descuido de los traficantes habían logrado dar con una dirección física, y sabían que en cuestión de una hora ellos volverían a moverse, por lo que no dudaron en ir, aún sin refuerzos —.¿Aún estás ahí?

—No creo poder ir a algún lado —respondió con sarcasmo. Apoyándose de la pared tras ella hizo un intento para ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban y dolían. Si Toby decía la verdad, entonces llevaba varios días sin moverse en lo más mínimo, prácticamente tirada en el suelo y su cuerpo inmóvil, debía estirar y acostumbrar los músculos. Tardó más tiempo del que creyó en ponerse de pie y aún así sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, se recordó a sí misma a un bebé que recién aprende a caminar.

Happy comenzó a recorrer el lugar apoyándose en la pared, tocaba con sus manos toda la zona a su alcance, buscando una puerta, un interruptor o algo que le indicará dónde estaba. Todo lo que tocó fue la pared, era bastante rústica y ella apostaba a que antigua, en algunas zonas la pared tenía grandes grietas y en esta había abundante mugre y telarañas, incluso en un momento pudo sentir como una pequeña araña comenzaba a subir por su mano. Según sus cálculos la habitación no era muy grande, y comenzaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar una puerta cuando dió con una, estaba en lo que ella calculaba justo al centro de la pared, y era de acero, lo que no le sorprendió. Busco la chapa de la puerta, algún candado, alguna fisura o algo, cualquier cosa que le ayuda a abrir la puerta, pero no había ninguno, la puerta era completamente lisa. En un abrupto ataque de desesperación pateó la puerta, una, dos, tres veces —¡Auch!— se quejó lastimeramente al darse cuenta de que no llevaba sus habituales botas, sus pies estaban desnudos.

—¿Estas bien?

—¡No! —quiso gritar, pero hizo acopio de su habitual control y solo respondió de mala manera.

—Relajate, te encontraremos, ¿Lo sabes, no? —Happy se preguntó si aquellas palabras eran para ella o para el mismo —. Te encontraré, siempre.

—Como aquel día en la nieve —comentó Happy, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, en ese momento pensó que iba a morir, incluso en su inconsciencia lo sabía y cuando todo era oscuridad y silencio, la voz del genio fue sumamente reconfortante, igual que lo era en ese momento. Sonrió tristemente y se apoyó contra el frío metal, su frente encontró refrescante el frío metal.

—Solo debes ser fuerte hasta entonces —suplicó Toby. —Estamos revisando las cámaras de la ciudad, sabemos en qué camión te sacaron de la bodega, pero hubo más de cuatro cambios de vehículos, en lugares sin cámaras. Sylvester está navegando en el lado oscuro de internet, intentando obtener más información. Cabe y Tim están intentando involucrar a la CIA y al FBI, seguridad Nacional ya nos ha dado su apoyo … —Toby se quedó en silencio, y Happy contuvo la respiración. Se oían pasos al otro lado, dos personas,y por el sonido Happy apostaba a que ambos eran corpulentos y probablemente estaban armados. La lógica la obligó a retroceder y resguardarse en una esquina del sótano —No hagas nada —, pidió Toby al otro lado de la línea, contuvo la respiración igual que ella y se abstuvo de decirle que no podía decirle del intercomunicador, sabía que ella estaba lo suficientemente consciente para no hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz entró de lleno en el sótano, cegando a Happy por unos segundos. No pudo ver bien la cara de la persona que estaba al frente, solo distinguió el bulto que este arrojó al sueño, y tras él, quien le acompañaba empujo a alguien más, una vez que la niña estuvo adentro el hombre más corpulento volvió a cerrar la puerta, Happy estaba segura de haber visto una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque quizás solo había sido su imaginación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y los pasos dejaron de oírse, Happy recuperó la movilidad. Se acercó cautelosa a ver, más bien tocar, ya que seguía en absoluta oscuridad. Y se encontró con que lo que ella creía un bulto, era una persona, una mujer, y apenas respiraba, cuando fue a sentirle el pulso, notó que la mujer estaba cubierta de sangre, su pelo estaba apelmazado y parte de su cara también estaba cubierta de sangre, fresca.

—¡Happy! —Toby le recordó su presencia.

—Tiraron aquí a una mujer, su pulso es demasiado bajo, y está herida, pero no se como.

—Le arrancaron los dientes —Happy se sobresaltó al oír la voz infantil, había olvidado a la segunda persona que habían arrojado al sótano. Reconoció al instante la voz, la había oído anteriormente, en los vídeos, aunque ahí solo la había oído sollozar y gritar de dolor, ahora parecía más tranquila, demasiado —El dijo que eso le pasaba a los traores.

—¿Traores? —"Traidores" le aclaro Toby — ¿Eres Carolina? ¿verdad?

—El dice que ahora me llamo Alicia. ¿Tu quien eres? Pensé que eras la bella durmiente, has dormido todos estos días —se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos —Yo también quiero dormir, cuando duermo mi cuerpo ya no duele.

Happy no supo qué más decir, se enfocó en la mujer en el suelo, y tomando valor verificó lo que la niña había dicho, a la mujer le habían arrancado cada uno de sus dientes y además tenía cortes por todo el brazo, la ingeniera intentó no pensar en lo que tocaba, a pesar de la situación, la sangre, su tacto y su olor, le revolvían el estómago. —No pienses en la sangre… piensa en algo agradable ¿Recuerdas esa noche que fuimos a la playa?, El sonido de las olas al impactar en las rocas, la luna reflejada en el océano, era un lindo panorama, mientras estábamos abrazados bajo la manta, pasabas tu mano por la arena, con tus dedos recorridas la arena y buscabas las pequeñas piedras —se quedó en silencio esperando que ella considerará sus palabras — solo debes ver si ella tiene alguna herida mortal, aunque de cualquier modo no es que pudieras hacer algo por ella.

—¡Mierda! —gritó la ingeniera, estaba tocando la pierna de la mujer y se encontró con que esta tenía mucha más sangre, pero haciendo caso del consejo de Toby, no pensó en ello y se concentró en buscar heridas, hasta que llegó al final del pie, donde debían estar los dedos, sólo había carne y hueso expuesto, no sólo le habían arrancado los dientes.

—¿Estas bien? —la voz de Toby sonó alterada —¿¡Happy!? ¿¡Happy!? — la mujer no pudo responder, no pudo contener más su estómago y se retiró a vomitar en una esquina.

—Le arrancaron los dedos de los pies, además de los dientes —explicó. Volvió a sentirle el pulso, pero este estaba disminuyendo drásticamente, apenas era perceptible —¿Doc...?

—No hay nada que hacer Hap. Le arrancaron los dientes y le cortaron los dedos en un rango de tiempo muy corto, sin los instrumentos quirúrgicos necesarios, o en un ambiente esterilizado como corresponde, sino muere ahora desangrada lo hará por una infección e incluso entonces…

—¿Como sabes eso? —su voz sobresaltó a la niña, que se había acurrucado en algún rincón lejos de ella.

—Supimos que el grupo que tenía a Carolina iban a transmitir en un grupo snuff. Cobraron mucho dinero por el espectáculo, teníamos que revisar cualquier cosa que nos pudiera dejar alguna pista. Gracias a la cuenta falsa de Sly logramos tener acceso. Cuando vi a la mujer ahí… yo creí… creí que eras tú —un sollozo involuntario escapó de los labios del hombre — No creí que fuera necesario decírtelo. Por eso tampoco el resto del equipo ha hablado contigo, aún están en estado de shock y en este momento necesitamos, necesito, que tengas a tu superdotado cerebro concentrado, sin obstrucciones. Eres quien más información puedes obtener del lugar donde estas. Y para eso has de tener tu mente despejada.

—¿Que hora es?

—Son las 5 de la madrugada. No volverán a transmitir hasta la noche nuevamente. De madrugada es cuando más público tienen.

—Bien —dijo Happy en voz baja — tienes hasta entonces para encontrar la forma de sacarme de aquí —con eso dio por terminada la conversación, ambos lo sabían. Camino a ciegas por el sótano, intentando pensar un plan, pero le era inútil si no sabía que había más allá de la puerta. Por los pasos que había escuchado podía deducir que había entre quince y veinte escalones, un margen de error demasiado grande, incluso para ella, no había estado del todo atenta. Además no sabía cuántas personas había custodiando el lugar ¿estaban armados?, ¿había más personas retenidas contra su voluntad?. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un gemido lastimero de la mujer en el suelo. —¡¿Doc?!— la mecánica se agachó junto a la mujer malherida, esperaba una respuesta al otro lado de la línea, pero esta nunca llegó.

—¡Por favor! —una mano viscosa agarró la muñeca de la ingeniera, esta se sorprendió por la abrupta fuerza que tenía la mujer herida, intentó apartarse por inercia, pero era no la dejó, con su otra mano se aferró a la delgada camisa que llevaba Happy. —No quiero morir. Por favor ayúdame —los sollozos desesperados de la mujer conmovieron a Happy, quien quiso hacer algo, consolarla de alguna forma, decir algo, pero nada llegaba a su mente, ¿Por que Toby no respondía?, sus conocimientos le habrían sido bastante útiles entonces. La respiración de la la mujer se volvió agitada y sus sollozos más intensos, Happy logró zafarse de su agarre y sin saber qué más hacer, la tomó de las manos y la dejó presionar, dio gracias a la oscuridad, con oír y oler el panorama frente a ella ya era suficiente. Fueron largos minutos hasta que el corazón de la mujer dejó de latir, el agarre que tenía sobre las manos de Happy, fue cediendo poco a poco hasta que acabaron cayendo al frío suelo a un costado de su cuerpo.

—No podías hacer nada por ella —el tono de voz suave que usó Toby no tuvo el efecto deseado y Happy se sentía intranquila, algo poco usual en ella. Miró en todas las direcciones, buscando algo, pero donde fuera que mirara solo veía oscuridad, y la habitación estaba totalmente sumida en el silencio, solo oía el sonido de su respiración, pausada, en aparente calma. Un poco más allá oía la respiración agitada de la niña, la oía apenas, lo que dejaba en evidencia que su audición se había visto afectada por el golpe en la cabeza. Le sorprendió que Toby no hubiera preguntado por ello.

—¡Carolina! —llamó a la niña, está no respondió, pero el cambio aparente en su respiración le indico que si la había oído. "Está asustada, han sido días muy… difíciles para ella, no se abrirá a ti tan simple. Todo adulto que ha visto en los últimos días la ha lastimado, para ella tú eres una amenaza más" Toby le recordó al oído, por un momento olvidó el intercomunicador que aún llevaba en su oreja y le pareció que la voz de Toby venía directamente de su cabeza. Quiso responderle, pero sabía que la niña había centrado su atención en ella y no quería asustarla si la oía hablar sola. "Muestrale que tienes miedo, qué está tan asustada como ella" Happy iba a replicar cuando Toby nuevamente le hablo "Es normal que tengas miedo" —No lo tengo — aseguró la ingeniera en voz baja —confío en Scorpion, confío en nosotros —. Suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a llamar a la niña —¡Carolina!

—¡No me llamo Carolina! —gritó la niña — ¡Alicia! ¡Me llamo Alicia!

—Mi culpa —Happy se acercó a donde creía que estaba la niña y se sentó junto a ella. Pensó en una forma de calmarla, recordó cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con los padres de la niña, cuando estos hablaban durante horas sobre la niña, sus gustos, intereses y temores y una idea vino a su mente — okay, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto — dijo para sí misma antes carraspear exageradamente un par de veces — La nieve pinta la montaña hoy. No hay huellas que seguir. En la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí —nuevamente agradecía la falta de luz en el lugar, y ella misma admitía que cantar no era lo suyo, intentaba exageradamente que su voz sonara mínimamente dulce, pero era imposible, definitivamente cantar no era lo suyo, a pesar de haberla oído decenas de veces, y la risa de Toby en el intercomunicador no la ayudaba, el genio se descojonaba "¡Dios!, esto es increíble, ¿Bailaras también?" —

El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior.Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver. Buena chica tú siempre debes ser. No has de abrir tu corazón. Pues ya se abrió…

— ¡Libre soy!, ¡Libre soy! —la niña se unió, aunque en voz en voz tan baja, que Happy apenas la oía, pero le daba una pauta a la genio para seguir el ritmo,— No puedo ocultarlo más. Libre soy, libre soy. Libertad sin vuelta atrás. ¡Y firme así! , me quedo aquí. Libre soy, libre soy. El frío es parte de mí —una vez que Carolina comenzó a cantar la canción más animada, Happy dejó de cantar, y se limitó a oír a la niña. "Eso ha sido adorable, debes cantar para mi alguna vez" dijo Toby, que ya no reía, pero Happy apostaba a que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le encantaba hacerla sentir avergonzada por detalles así, pequeños detalles que solo él conocía.

—¿Te gusta cantar?

—Mi mamá siempre me cantaba, y esa era mi canción favorita de todo el mundo. ¿A ti también te gusta cantar?

—No —Happy respondió secamente, como habría hecho en cualquier situación, "Más carisma por favor" la mujer apretó los labios al oírlo, pero prontamente pensó en algo —Mi madre murió cuando yo nací. Nunca la conocí.

—¿Quien te cuidaba entonces? ¿Tu papá?

—No entenderías — "¡Error!, Jamás, pero jamás le digas a un niño que no entendería, eso hará que siga haciendo preguntas" Toby se oía cada vez más cansado —Estuve en un orfanato.

—¿Donde van los niños que no tienen familia? —Happy musitó una respuesta —¿Los niños malos también van ahí? ¿Tu eres mala y por eso estás aquí? ¿Como yo?

—¿Mala? ¿Cómo podrías tú ser mala?

—Soy una niña mala, por eso mis papás ya no me querían. Por eso ahora estoy aquí. Eso le pasa a las niñas malas. Es mi culpa —la niña comenzó a llorar nuevamente y sin saber qué más hacer, Happy la abrazó torpemente, dejo que la niña recargara la cabeza en su regazo hasta que tras varios minutos de llanto se durmió y aparte de sus suspiros entre sueños, se hizo el silencio. "Hiciste bien en no decirle que sus padres la estaban buscando, puede decirle a ellos y no estamos seguros de cuánto saben ellos de ti"

—Lo se —al otro lado del intercomunicador se oía la respiración del genio, quiso pedirle que fuera a dormir, que volviera al rato, pero su compañía, aunque solo fuera su voz, la reconfortaba, le daba un poco más de confianza; así que cuando él comenzó a hablar de trivialidades no lo detuvo, lo escucho en silencio y aunque no la viera, sonreía o asentía según correspondiera. Mientras lo escuchaba analizaba sus alternativas, pensaba en lo que podía haber al otro lado de la puerta de acero, más allá de la escalera, ¿Estarían en un casa aislada? ¿en un suburbio?. Con sumo cuidado, apartó a la niña y la dejó en el suelo, caminó hasta la puerta y comenzó a dar un par de golpes con el puño, esta vez con la mente un poco más despejada, prestó atención al sonido e hizo un cálculo aproximado del largo y ancho de la escalera que se extendía desde ahí hasta la planta superior; llegó a la conclusión de que de nada le sabía saberlo, no había forma de que pudiera abrir una puerta blindada, subir la escalera y burlar a los captores, no sabía cuántos eran y de qué armas disponían, pero era un detalle, una de las pocas cosas que sabía de la situación y el lugar, además del hecho de que estaba en la misma habitación que un cadáver, que aún no acababa de enfriarse, y una niña que había sido violada y torturada en innumerables ocasiones desde que la habían sacado de su cama, muchos días atrás, y su sufrimiento además había sido transmitido en vivo para decenas de morbosos que se deleitaban con el sufrimiento ajeno, que encontraban la excitación en un acto tan bajo e inhumano. Sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de ella, le nublaba la vista, metafóricamente hablando, así que dejo de pensar en ello, busco distracción en las palabras de Toby, que para entonces hablaba de un fantástico descubrimiento en el área de la psiquiatría. Recorrió la habitación una y otra vez, teniendo que evitar el cadáver en el suelo en un par de ocasiones. Golpeó la puerta metálica con su puño y realizó un cálculo rápido y aproximado del tamaño del espacio tras la pesada puerta, confirmó sus sospechas del sótano bajo tierra, según sus cálculos, confiaba que fueran precisos a pesar de su problema de audición, tras la puerta se extendía un espacio largo y cerrado, calculaba unos seis metros de largo según la acústica, que probablemente se trataba de una escalera que ascendía al piso superior, y apostaba a que al final de la escalera había otra puerta de acero reforzado, escondida tras algún mueble, un espejo u otro elemento de fácil movilidad y lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla.

Toby tarareaba una canción cuando Happy finalmente dejó de caminar, se acurrucó junto a la niña y tras mirar al vacío frente a ella durante un tiempo, se durmió. No fueron sueños agradables, pequeños vistazos de lo que podía suceder en un futuro próximo, de lo que le había sucedido a la niña mientras ella dormía, el cadáver le hablaba y le rogaba por ayuda, y ella solo podía permanecer en silencio y negar con la cabeza, el sueño era realmente vivió, y aunque incluso ahí todo estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad, pudo oír como aquella mujer se arrastraba hasta ella, los gemidos de dolor ante cada movimiento, el olor a sangre, quiso gritarle que parara, que no podía ayudarla, pero sabía que era un sueño, intentaba no dejarse gobernar por el miedo a algo irracional, los cadáveres no se movían, no hablaban, no gemían de dolor. Llevo sus manos a sus oídos para no oír, cerró los ojos firmemente y enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas, esperando que todo pasara, que el sueño se acabará. Su corazón se paralizó cuando una mano fría y huesuda la agarro del brazo. Se paralizó por un segundo, antes de intentar zafarse bruscamente del agarre, pero ante cada movimiento, la mano más presión ejercía. La sorpresa y repulsión por la situación dio paso a la rabia cuando un puñetazo impacto en su mejilla, podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, y como un par de sus molares posteriores se habían soltado por el golpe, le pareció que aquella pesadilla estaba siendo más realista que cualquiera otra en su vida. Abrió los ojos esperando ver la oscuridad del sótano, pero en su lugar, por primera vez desde que estaba despierta vio luz, la puerta blindada estaba abierta, permitiendo que la luz se colara en el oscuro sótano, y pudo ver que quien la sostenía y la había golpeado no era la cadavérica mujer, sino un hombre grande, cuyo rostro no pudo apreciar, de reojo pudo ver el cadáver de la mujer, aún en el suelo, estaba boca arriba, su piel blanquecina contrastaba con los rastros de sangre seca alrededor de su boca. Aquello no era un sueño, ni siquiera una pesadilla, era aún peor. "¡Happy!, te oí gritar, ¿Que pasó?" la voz de Toby llenó inoportunamente sus oídos. No fue consciente de en qué momento había gritado, si cuando la mano se aferró a su brazo, o cuando recibió el puñetazo en el rostro, había sido una respuesta instintiva de la que no había sido consciente.

El hombre la obligó a ponerse de pie de un solo tirón, y sin mediar palabra la empujo hasta la puerta, antes de salir Happy volvió la cabeza para mirar a la niña que aún dormía acurrucada en el suelo, y había comenzado a temblar, espero que aquella no fuera la última vez que la viera. El hombre la jalo escaleras arriba, y tal cuál había pensado ella, al final había otra puerta blindada, que sólo podía abrirse desde el otro lado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la luz la cegó por unos segundos y solo sintió el golpe al ser lanzada contra el piso. Tras recuperarse del impacto y aún ser abrir del todo los ojos, se puso de pie, le costó un tanto mantener el equilibrio, pero tuvo éxito. Abrió los ojos lentamente, esta vez dejando que se acostumbraran a la repentina luminosidad del lugar. Cuando los destellos de luz desaparecieron y los colores dejaron de ser manchas borrosas para tomar forma, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una elegante oficina, el suelo era de un color carmesí, y sus pies desnudos y sucios contrastaban bruscamente con este, estaba en medio de la oficina y frente a ella había un elegante escritorio de madera, sobre el había un montón de papeles que parecían ordenados de alguna forma que ella no alcanzaba a entender, y tras este una silla vacía. No había fotografía alguna en la oficina que le pudiera ayudar a determinar de quién era, todo era ambiguo e impersonal, como su propio departamento. A su lado estaba el hombre que la había traído hasta arriba, efectivamente era grande, probablemente un ex boxeador, no parecía agresivo, pero la marca que habían dejado sus dedos en su brazo y la forma en que la había lanzado al suelo, le decía cual era su verdadera naturaleza, el hombre, de tez morena la miraba con indiferencia. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando una alternativa de escape, recordando cada pequeño detalle. Pero no veía nada de utilidad, cualquier movimiento en falso y aquel hombre le dispararía antes de siquiera poder acercarse a él.

Los minutos pasaron y el hombre no dijo nada, tampoco llegó alguien más. Cuando el tiempo comenzó a pasar Happy pensó que se trataba de una táctica de control, demostrarle quien estaba al mando, una táctica estúpida a su parecer, era más que consciente de quién tenía las de ganar en aquel momento. Se enfocó en Toby, que había dejado de preguntar, se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía y que ella no podía hablar, porque lo que se quedó en silencio y de vez en cuando soltaba algún consejo sobre cómo debía comportarse o analizar el comportamiento del enemigo.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y por ella entró un hombre, cuya apariencia menuda no esperaba, era un hombre pequeño con apariencia bonachona, Happy lo habría descrito como un Santa Claus enano. Él la miró y le sonrió, la observo de pies a cabeza y Happy fue consciente de su apariencia, estaba descalza, llena de tierra y su cabello era una mata de pelo sin forma o brillo, la sangre y el sudor habían hecho estragos. Sólo llevaba la polera sin mangas y el pantalón, en algún momento durante su estado de inconsistencia le habían quitado la ropa interior.

—Debo disculparme por eso —dijo el hombre mientras tomaba asiento tra el escritorio, y señalaba descaradamente los pechos de Happy —temían que pudieras usar tu ropa interior como arma —. Debía admitir que lo había pensado en algún momento, pero lo había descartado para centrarse en otras cosas. Un nuevo sentimiento se unió a lo que ya sentía, se sentía ultrajada, mientras había estado inconsciente alguien la había desnudado, la había tocado, y la había vuelto a vestir sin su consentimiento — Entiendo que estés molesta por eso…

—¡¿Me está jodiendo?! —exclamó Happy molesta, sin poder quedarse un minuto más en silencio, dio un paso al frente y se acercó peligrosamente al escritorio —¿Cree que eso es lo que más me molesta de todo esto?

—¿Vas a atacarme? —el hombre preguntó calmadamente, haciendo una seña al boxeador para que no se acercará. Happy en respuesta tomo una profunda respiración y golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños.

—¿Que quieren? —intento mantener la firmeza, la seguridad, aunque la razón de su ataque de agresividad repentino al escritorio era que no podía mantenerse en pie, el abrupto cambio de la oscuridad absoluta a una oficina perfectamente iluminada, además de la falta de comida, la tenían más débil de lo que esperaba, había comenzado a marearse.

—Mi jefe es un importante hombre de negocios, cuando le mostraron un fotografía tuya, el inmediatamente te reconoció. Dijo que eras una mujer de habilidades únicas —el tono calmado y halagador con que el hombre hablaba la exasperaba —, tus habilidades pueden sernos bastante útiles. Resulta que eres una excelente falsificadora, uno de las mejores ingenieros mecánicos a nivel mundial, y además eres un genio capaz de aprender y memorizar mucho más que una persona promedio. Y resulta que esas tres capacidades nos vienen muy bien en el rubro. Actualmente estamos presentando problemas para transportar la mercancía a los compradores —sonrió con complicidad, completamente ajeno a la total falta de respuesta de la mujer —, cada vez nos cuesta más mantener una línea de comunicación segura, y además hay … un par de máquinas que necesitan revisión —a Happy no le pasó desapercibido que el hombre evitó mencionar el tipo de maquinaria —. En conclusión, sería una importante adhesión si decidieras trabajar con nosotros.

—¿Me estas jodiendo? —preguntó Happy nuevamente, al ver que el hombre no cambiaba su semblante y que realmente planteaba la situación en serio, respondió — ¡No!.

—Todos tienen un precio, solo necesito saber cuál es el tuyo para convencerte.

—Suerte con eso —se mantuvo firme en su posición, muy segura de sus palabras.

—He oído que tienes un novio al que quieres mucho, ¿No? —Happy intentó que su rostro no reflejara sorpresa o miedo, en ese punto sabía que la organización aquella sabía perfectamente quién era ella, y esperaba que en algún momento realizarán la típica amenaza sobre sus seres queridos, sabía que no había que temer, tras su desaparición Scorpion debía haber tomado resguardo, y si no era así, ya hablaría con Toby en cuanto pudiera, el intercomunicador en su oído le daba un poco de confianza, él estaba al otro lado de la línea. No obstante al oírlo no pudo evitar recordar la angustia que sintió momentáneamente al ver a Toby atado a esa silla, con el ácido en su cabeza. —También he oído que tu padre tiene un taller mecánico, en alguna parte de la ciudad. Bastaría una llamada para saber el lugar exacto —. Ella continuó en silencio, con el rostro contraído en una extraña mueca, sus puños apretados al punto de lastimarse y mordió su lengua para controlarse. Con ironía recordó todas aquellas veces en que Toby le había dicho que tenía problemas de ira, estaría orgulloso de cómo se controlaba en ese momento.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —arrastro cada una de las palabras, las módulo exageradamente, para que fueran perfectamente claras y entendibles.

—No te preocupes. Tu padre y tú novio están bien y de tu colaboración depende que lo sigan estando —el hombre sonrió y Happy sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero nuevamente tomó una profunda respiración y repenso la posición en que estaba. —Mientras tanto mi amigo Box, no te lo había presentado, le dicen Box porque era un boxeador en su tiempo de gloria. Como decía, él te ayudará a reconsiderar tu decisión.

El hombre aún no acaba de hablar cuando Happy el otro hombre la agarraba del brazo y la empujaba hasta las escaleras que conducían al sótano. —No me has dicho tu nombre —dijo la ingeniera en un intento de conseguir algo de información, antes de ser arrojada escaleras abajo, lo último que logró ver fue al hombre pequeño sonriendo enigmáticamente, y Happy no pudo evitar pensar que había algo más. El golpe contra la puerta de acero fue doloroso, el boxeador la había arrojado desde el inicio de la escalera, y no había podido prepararse para la caída, su cabeza impactó contra la puerta, en el mismo lugar que había recibido el golpe anteriormente y sintió como algo cálido comenzaba a impregnar su cabeza y cabello. El hombre bajó a paso lento y Happy lo observó desde abajo, se sentía pequeña, esperó que llegara hasta ella y se preparó para ser agredida nuevamente, pero él se detuvo varios pasos antes y se concentró en algo en la pared. Su mente se sentía dispersa nuevamente, el golpe había sido realmente fuerte. —¿¡Happy!? ¡Por favor dime qué estás bien! — la voz de Toby retumbó en sus oídos, su tono preocupado y la manera en que prácticamente rogó por una respuesta hizo que algo se removiera en ella.

—Estoy bien, solo me golpee la cabeza —susurró en voz baja.

—¿Tan pronto has perdido la cordura? —comentó el boxeador sin mirarla mientras empujaba una parte de la pared hacia atrás. Una puerta oculta. Sin ninguna precaución extra, el hombre entró a la habitación, dejando a Happy tirada al pie de la escalera. Se sintió ofendida por la manera en que no era considerada una amenaza y por haber sabido de la puerta.

—¿Hay alguien contigo? —por algún extraño motivo Toby estaba susurrando, quizás en una absurda forma de autocontrolarse.

—¿Por qué susurras idiota? A ti no pueden escucharte —"Eres un pequeño secreto" agregó para sí misma.

—Mala señal. Estás arrastrando las palabras. Has tardado casi tres segundos más de lo normal en formar esa frase —dijo con preocupación

—Estoy bien —aunque contrario a lo que dijo, y dejando su orgullo de lado, se quedó en la misma posición en que estaba, tirada contra la puerta del sótano, intentando no mover el más mínimo músculo para ahorrar energías y hablando en voz tan baja que Toby apenas podía oírla—¿Tienen algo?

—¿Has comido o bebido algo? —preguntó ignorando la pregunta de Happy, el silencio fue su mejor respuesta —¡Mierda! A este paso, las probabilidades de rescatarte con vida son cada vez menores.

—No me mataran, ni me dejaran morir de hambre o de alguna otra forma estúpida. Ellos quieren algo de mí y no lo conseguirán si muero —susurró Happy, muy segura de sus palabras.

—Puede que no te maten, pero hay cosas peores que la muerte… —Happy no oyó nada más de lo que Toby dijo, algo difícil ya que él hablaba directamente en su oído. Su atención se centró en el hombre que había reaparecido en la escalera, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Caminó hasta ella y la obligó a levantarse, la empujo por la puerta abierta y el corazón de Happy dio un vuelco al ver el lugar. La habitación estaba decorada en tonos pasteles y cada uno de los muebles era de un tono rosa diferente, había decenas de muñecas, todas con lindos y coloridos vestidos, ordenadas perfectamente en repisas a demasiada altura, era más que claro que nadie había jugado con ellas antes. Al fondo de la habitación había una pequeña y perfectamente ordenada cama, en su cabecera un mullido cojín y sobre el un par de peluches de gran tamaño.

—Supongo que reconoces la habitación —dijo el boxeador, quien tira cerrar la puerta la dejo en medio de la habitación mientras ella observaba a su alrededor.

—Creímos que creaban una nueva habitación cada vez —respondió por inercia. No era cualquier habitación, era "La" habitación, desde ese lugar habían transmitido cada una de la veces que habían abusado de la pequeña Carolina. Toby, Sly, Walter y ella misma habían sostenido que se trataba de la misma habitación, habían discutido por horas, pero las direcciones IP que rastrean siempre eran diferentes y además siempre había un detalle, algo cambiaba cada vez, cuando dieron con una dirección física y llegaron al lugar ya era demasiado tarde, habían abandonado el lugar, solo quedaban vestigios de lo que había sido la linda habitación y de quienes habían estado en el lugar. Ahora comprendía que no había sido así, nunca habían estado ahí.

—Estrategia —dijo el hombre mientras rebuscaba en unos cajones —Primero les hicimos creer que rastreaban nuestra ubicación, que nosotros nos dábamos cuenta y escapabamos. Con eso creamos una cortina de humo, les hicimos creer que eran ustedes quienes iban tras nosotros —finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y se volteó hacia Happy, quien permanecía en el mismo lugar que la había dejado y lo observaba atentamente, aunque ya sabía lo que seguía a continuación—. Fue como una trampa para ratones, pero para genios, e irónicamente fue mucho más simple que atrapar a un roedor —. Su sonrisa burlona hizo que Happy lo odiara un poco más —. Una nueva dirección, esta vez fingimos un retraso y ustedes llegaron justo a tiempo. Sólo necesitábamos a uno de ustedes, nos daba igual cual. Hubiésemos preferido al grandote, hubiera sido más fácil de intimidad. Pero una ingeniera mecánica capaz de falsificar cualquier tipo de documento, o dinero. No está mal. Fue difícil decidir entre tú y el idiota del sombrero. Las órdenes eran claras, sólo llevarnos a uno. Y bueno, tú tienes un plus extra. Tienes algo más que aportar que solo un cerebro —agregó mientras la miraba de forma descarada —. También tienes una cara bonita. Y no solo una cara — instintivamente Happy dio un paso atrás —. Sería un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos. Ellos no te dejarán ir tan fácilmente. No viva al menos. Eres demasiado útil… así que —las palabras dejaron de ser importantes cuando Happy vio un par de tijeras en las manos del boxeador. Mientras esté hablaba y gesticulaba, ella seguía las tijeras con la mirada. Fantaseaba con arrebatarselas y enterrarlas en alguna parte blanda del cuerpo, el vientre sería un lugar perfecto, se desangraria rápidamente y si oponía resistencia, sería fácil reducirlo. De Arriba y abajo. De Izquierda a derecha. Seguía las tijeras con la mirada. Tan absorta que cuando él se acercó no pensó en el peligro que eso implicaba, solo visualizo una mayor posibilidad de tomar las tijeras. Cuando el pasó su mano por su rostro, en un movimiento tosco que pretendía ser una caricia, no lo notó. Sólo notó la cercanía de las tijeras, a centímetros de su cadera, su mano se movió lentamente buscando alcanzarlas, la punta de sus dedos alcanzaron el frío metal —.¡Siéntate ahí! —la voz la sacó del trance, de pronto volvía a ser consciente de su entorno. El boxeador se había alejado unos pasos y Happy había perdido contacto visual con las tijeras y con ello su razonamiento había vuelto. Había estado apunto de hacer algo estúpido innecesariamente. Aquel desliz le podría haber costado la vida estúpidamente, aunque hubiese podido matarlo, lo necesitaba para salir de ahí, no sabía que la esperaba tras la oficina al final de la escalera —¡Hey! —el hombre le volvió a señalar la silla que estaba en una esquina. Caminó a paso lento hasta el lugar, arrastraba sus pies por el frío y suave suelo. Se sentó en la silla y el boxeador ató cada uno de sus brazos al respectivo reposabrazos, sus piernas a las patas de la silla, dejándola inmovilizada —Vamos a enviarle un recuerdo a Scorpion —. El hombre tomó un mechón de su cabello, cubierto de sangre seca, llevo las tijeras hasta tocar el cuero cabelludo y cortó. Luego otro mechón, y así sucesivamente, hasta que no quedó un solo cabello largo en su cabeza. Happy pensó en la razón de aquello, no podía ser solo enviar un recuerdo al equipo, sería arriesgarse innecesariamente solo para vanagloriarse de que la tenían, pero no pudo encontrar una razón lógica, ¿Alguna especie de tortura sicológica?, lo descarto ya los hombres parecían saber lo suficiente de ella y Scorpion, sabrían que algo así no tendría ese efecto; ¿Cubrir su identidad?, con el cabello corto sería más fácil ponerle una peluca, unas gafas y otros que pudieran ayudar a cubrir su identidad, pero eso implicaría que pensaban sacarla del lugar y eso no parecía ser una opción dentro del corto plazo; la tercera opción era que fueran a utilizar ese cabello para crear una distracción sobre su real ubicación, una treta para desviar la atención de quienes la buscaban.

El hombre se tomó su tiempo en terminar su trabajo, mientras Happy permanecía tranquila en la silla, necesitaba de cada gramo de autocontrol para no hacer una idiotez, aunque obedecer sumisamente las órdenes de su captor no era algo que iba con ella, pero ser irresponsable tampoco, normalmente tomaba decisiones precipitadas e impulsivas a simple vista, pero no era así, su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad analizando opciones y sus probabilidades, pero en ese momento no veía ninguna opción. Recordó aquella vez en que pensó que iba a morir, encerrada en aquel submarino, muchos kilómetros bajo el mar, aquella vez se había sorprendido por la cantidad de razones que tenía para querer vivir, no solía pensar mucho en ello, esta vez no se sorprendió, sabía que quería vivir, había personas a las que quería volver a ver, y miles de cosas que quería hacer, pero aún así no se dejó gobernar por el miedo, este era un muy mal aliado, no se entregaría a un miedo constante de que la muerte la esperaba unos segundos más adelante, esos sería una derrota definitiva, y ella era Happy Quinn, un genio con un CI aproximado a 187, ella no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente.

—Ten algo de comida — el hombre había acabado y puesto un plato con algo, que parecían ser fideos sobre el pequeño escritorio que estaba tras ella. Miró con desconfianza la comida —No tiene nada —.Para demostrar su punto tomó un par de fideos con sus sucios dedos y los llevó a su boca. Happy acercó la silla, no sin antes pasar su mano por su cabeza, y un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir como las puntas mal cortadas le clavaban, sabía que Toby habría hecho una broma al respecto. No le sorprendió que el el plato en el que estaba la comida fueran cartón, pero ni siquiera había un tenedor —. Me han hablado de ti, y mi orden es clara, cuando estés fuera del sótano, no dejar a tu alcance cualquier objeto que pueda ser convertido en un arma.

Con cierto asco, sus propias manos estaban sucias, con tierra y sangre, comió y se sorprendió del apetito que tenía. No tardó más que unos segundos en devorar aquella comida que no parecía más que una masa fría y sin sabor. Toby no habló durante aquellos largos minutos y ella creyó que se había perdido la comunicación, pero no fue hasta que estuvo sola en el sótano nuevamente, la niña no estaba y el boxeador no le respondió a donde la habían llevado, que él nuevamente le habló, mencionó algo acerca de que tenían una pista, algo que quizás los llevarían a ella, realmente tenía esperanzas y no paró de hablar hasta que tuvo que desconectarse, le contó que Sylvester había creado una nueva línea para los comunicadores, de modo que nadie más intervendría en esa, Happy le pidió que la mantuviera al tanto. Hablaron de trivialidades científicas durante las siguientes horas, hasta que la ingeniera se quedó en silencio, cuando la puerta fue abierta y la niña arrojada nuevamente adentro.

La oscuridad y la soledad se volvieron su mejor compañía durante los días siguientes, o al menos ella creía que se trataba de días, había intentando mantener el ritmo del tiempo, pero la imposibilidad de ver el sol, la luna, las estrellas o algo del exterior hacían imposible llevar un control. Toby no le hablaba del tiempo transcurrido, al pasar de los días sus conversaciones se hicieron cada vez más triviales, ocasionalmente hacía mención del resto del equipo, algún comentario o situación que valiera la pena mencionar, lo último que había dicho era que todos habían abandonado sus trabajos individuales, e incluso Walter había dejado de tomar trabajos particulares para el equipo, Scorpion estaba destinando todos los recursos posibles en su búsqueda y aún así no tenían nada, Toby había dicho que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y que probablemente no sería un trabajo a corto plazo.

Ellos la sacaban del sótano cada cierto tiempo, de manera arbitraria, no seguían un patrón, Happy supuso que era una forma de desestabilizarla, cada es que la puerta se abría su corazón se aceleraba pero la mayoría de las veces era la niña a quien iban a buscar y al rato la llevaban nuevamente, la niña prácticamente no hablaba, había intentado entablar conversación y mantenerla distraída, pero cada vez sus esfuerzos veían menos resultados, hasta que dejó de intentarlo. Además la oscuridad, su compañía eran una niña que estaba tan traumada y adolorida que ella misma había pensado en matarla para acabar con su sufrimiento, aunque eran pensamientos esporádicos, que iban contra su lógica, muestra fehaciente de que cada vez le costaba más mantener la cordura. Su otra compañía era el cadáver de la mujer desconocida, que seguía tirado en el medio de aquel húmedo y lúgubre lugar, y el aroma a humedad y encierro era desplazado por el olor a putrefacción.

La puerta se abrió, y el boxeador entró por ella, traía en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de la niña, la cual arrojó al suelo sin cuidado y jalo a Happy por el brazo para ponerla de pie. Ella caminó tras él y se preparó para lo que seguía. La habían llevado arriba ya siete veces, cada vez era un arma o un motor diferente, lo ponían desarmado en una mesa, esperaban que ella los armara y los mejorara, cada uno de ellos, trabajos que ella ya había realizado antes, mucho antes de Scorpion, para ciertas personas que pagaban muy bien por ello, personas con las que no debería haberse involucrado en su momento. No se explicaba cómo es que lo sabían, había cosas de las que no había hablado jamás, no estaba orgullosa de donde la habían llevado su ego y su curiosidad, pero eso había sido muchos años antes, cuando es una adolescente, ya no caería en lo mismo, sabía cuánto daño podrían causar sus creaciones.

La habitación era la misma, estaba fuera del sótano y la oficina, caminaba por unos largos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, nuevamente oculta, todo en la habitación estaba cuidadosamente posicionado. Aunque no había mucho a decir verdad, la habitación parecía haber sido modificado exclusivamente con la llegada de Happy. En medio de la habitación había una mesa de metal, y sobre esta había muchos papeles con fotografías e información. No necesito ser un genio para saber qué era lo que querían.

—¿No tienen sus propios falsificadores? —preguntó al boxeador, quien se había posicionado en una esquina de la habitación demasiado lejos como para que ella le atacara, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para dispararle con el arma que llevaba en la mano, él, ellos, los que estaban sobre él en la escala de poder, sabían que ella no se arriesgaría a morir innecesariamente.

—Sus trabajos ya están fichados —explicó sin bajar el arma, Happy se preguntaba si no se cansaba de mantenerlo en alto durante todo el tiempo, si lo distraía, si lograba que bajara la guardia solo una vez, quizás, solo quizás tendría una oportunidad —Mi jefe a visto tus falsificaciones, y son las mejores que ha visto en su vida, pueden engañar a cualquier. Ni siquiera tus amigos serían capaces de reconocerlas a simple vista —la dura mirada del hombre se hablando y aunque no bajó el arma su voz pareció más suave —Ellas —con el arma apuntó las hojas sobre la mesa, que justo como había pensado Happy todas eran de mujeres, pero la mayoría eran de niñas o niños pequeños — ellos, están ahora en nuestro poder, no puedes salvarlos, no puedes hacer nada por ellos. En su lugar puedes hacer que todo esto sea más fácil, con esos pasaportes será mucho más fácil trasladarlos, especialmente a los niños. ¿Sabes cuántos de ellos mueren al ser trasladados en containers? Puedes hacer que esto sea más fácil para ellos. Y puedes salvarte tú, puedes salvarlos a él —el hombre bajó un poco el arma y Happy supo dónde apuntaba, instintivamente llevó su mano a su vientre, como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

—¿Entonces…? —Happy realizó un rápido conteo de la cantidad de informes sobre la mesa —¿Mi vida y la de mi bebé nonato por sus 37 vidas? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Intentó que su voz no temblara, intentó sonar segura, no era que infravalorara la vida que llevaba en su vientre, pero sabía que no importaba que hiciera, ellos jamás la dejarían ir, falsificar documentos eran una mínima parte de sus habilidades, si ese bebé llegara a nacer, sería el arma que usarían contra ella, jamás serían libres, solo había una posibilidad, y está estaba fuera de aquel lugar, en manos del grupo de genios. ¿"Bebé nonato?" la voz de Toby no tardo en oírse, "¿Eras embarazada?...¡Happy!", Quiso pedirle que se callara, quiso explicarle, pero no era el momento y ambos lo sabes.

—Para ser un genio no eres lo suficientemente lista —el hombre sonrió burlescamente, con aquella sonrisa de superioridad, de quien sabe algo y su interlocutor no —¿No te molesta la oscuridad y soledad del sótano?, ¿el olor a putrefacción? Sería tan fácil sacarte de ahí si cooperaras, podría tener una bonita habitación. Comida real.

—He estado en lugares peores —respondió Happy, "Al menos ahí tenías más oportunidades de salir" se dijo a sí misma. Cuando tenía 14 años se había metido en problemas con quién no debía y había acabado en un pozo durante 5 días y aún así, no había sentido la desesperación que sentía en el momento, entonces no tenía mayores razones para querer vivir.

—¿Y en esos lugares también comenzaste a perder la cordura? ¿También susurrabas a cada instante y hablabas contigo misma? Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que la puerta lleva varios días abierta —Happy se quedó consternada por las últimas palabras, no podía ser, ella se habría dado cuenta si la puerta hubiera estado abierta, pero dejó la consternación para otro momento la brecha que tanto había esperado estaba ahí, él había bajado la guardia, había bajado el arma por unos segundos y ella aprovechó el momento, en una inesperada demostración de agilidad tomó la silla sobre la que estaba sentada y la lanzó al hombre, no consiguió aturdirlo, pero confundirlo lo suficiente para tomar su arma y correr, cruzó la puerta y los pasillos, sintiendo que mil ojos la observaban desde las paredes, corrió y golpeó puerta tras puerta, pero todas estaban cerradas, finalmente llegó a una escalera que descendía, al pie de la escalera había un hombre, vestido de traje y la apuntaba con un arma. Fue un análisis rápido de la situación, jamás había disparado a matar, pero no lo dudo y apuntó, la bala impactó en el punto justo entre sus ojos, y mientras Happy corría por la escalera su memoria grabó el momento en que el hombre caía al suelo y la sangre brotaba a chorros del lugar de impacto. Finalmente llegó a la que creyó la puerta de entrada y junto a esta había una caja de seguridad, intentó desesperadamente marcar posibles contraseñas e ingresar el código de reinicio del sistema de seguridad, pero nada dio resultado. Como medida desesperada se alejó un poco de la puerta y tomando el arma con ambas manos, apuntó a la pequeña caja, disparó un par de veces hasta que esta finalmente se rompió y la puerta hizo un sonoro click.

Sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar que no había salida, tras esta había un ascensor, y este no estaba vacío, adentro había tres hombres armados, Happy alzó su arma y disparó a diestra y siniestra, pero no pudo ver si había dado en el blanco, ya que nuevamente todo se volvió negro.

Se suponía que este sería un trabajo rápido, de un solo capítulo. Y bueno, dos meses después ya asumí que no será tan corto como creí. Será un twoshot. Tampoco pienso alargarlo demasiado.

En este caso de verdad me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto, es lo primero del estilo que escribo y me gustaría saber si les gusta o que piensan de esto.


End file.
